The invention relates to novel spirocyclic phenylketoenols, to a plurality of processes and intermediates for their preparation and to their use as pesticides and herbicides.
It is already known that certain phenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols are active as insecticides, acaricides and/or herbicides, for example 1H-arylpyrrolidine-dione derivatives (EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-596 298, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, DE-44 40 594, WO 94/01 997, WO 95/01 358, WO 95/26 954, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535 and WO 97/02 243).
Furthermore, it is known that certain substituted xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one derivatives have herbicidal properties (cf. DE-A-4 014 420). The synthesis of the tetronic acid derivatives employed as starting materials (such as, for example, 3-(2-methylphenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-xcex943-dihydrofuran-(2)-one) is also described in DE-A-4 014 420. Compounds of a similar structure are known from the publication Campbell et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1985, (8) 1567-76, without any insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity having been mentioned. Furthermore, 3-aryl-xcex943-dihydrofuranone derivatives having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are known from EP-A-528 156, EP-A 0 647 637, WO 95/26345, WO 96/20 196, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243 and WO 97/36 868.
However, the efficacy and the spectrum of action of these compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not always entirely satisfactory. Furthermore, the crop plant safety of these compounds is not always sufficient.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel compounds of the formula (I) 
in which,
X represents halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkenyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro, cyano or represents phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy or benzylthio, each of which is optionally substituted,
Y represents hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkenyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro or cyano,
Z represents halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkenyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro or cyano,
n represents 0, 1, 2 or 3,
Het represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
G represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur,
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl or polyalkoxyalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, represents cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, alkyl or alkoxy and which may be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms, or represents phenyl, phenylalkyl, hetaryl, phenoxyalkyl or hetaryloxyalkyl, each of which may optionally be substituted,
R2 represents alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl or polyalkoxyalkyl, each of which may optionally be substituted by halogen, or represents cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, each of which may optionally be substituted,
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another each represent alkyl, alkoxyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylthio, alkenylthio or cycloalkylthio, each of which may optionally be substituted by halogen, or represents phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which may optionally be substituted,
R6 and R7 independently of one another represent hydrogen, represent alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl, each of which may be substituted by halogen, represent phenyl which may optionally be substituted, represent benzyl which may optionally be substituted, or together with the N atom to which they are attached represents an optionally hydrogen- or sulphur-containing ring,
Q represents 
R9 represents hydrogen, represents alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or hetaryl, each of which may optionally be substituted, or represents COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2; CO2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x2; SO2xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2; CONH2; CONHR11 or 
R10 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
R11 represents alkyl or alkenyl,
R12 represents alkyl or alkenyl,
m represents 0, 1 or 2,
R1xe2x80x2 independently of R1 has the meanings given above for R1 and
R2xe2x80x2 independently of R2 has the meanings given above for R2.
Depending inter alia on the nature of the substituents, the compounds of the formula (I) can be present as geometric and/or optical isomers or isomer mixtures of varying composition, which can be separated, if appropriate, in a customary manner. The present invention provides both the pure isomers and the isomer mixtures, their preparation and use and compositions comprising them. For simplicity, however, reference is always made below to compounds of the formula (I), although this means both the pure compounds and, where appropriate, also mixtures with different contents of isomeric compounds.
Incorporating the meanings (1) to (3) of the group Het, the following main structures (I-1) to (I-3) result: 
in which
Q, G, X, Y, Z, n and m are each as defined above.
Incorporating the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following main structures (I-1-a) to (I-1-g), result if Het represents the group (I) 
in which
E, L, M, Q, X, Y, Z, n, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Incorporating the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following main structures (I-2-a) to (I-2-g), result if Het represents the group (2) 
in which
E, L, M, Q, X, Y, Z, n, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Incorporating the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following main structures (I-3-a) to (I-3-g), result if Het represents the group (3) 
in which
E, L, M, Q, X, Y, Z, n, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) are obtained by one of the processes described below:
(A) Substituted 3-phenylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones or enols thereof of the formula (I-1-a) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above,
are obtained when
N-acylamino acid esters of the formula (II) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above,
and
R8 represents alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl),
are intramolecularly condensed in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
(B) Furthermore, it has been found that substituted 3-phenyl-4-hydroxy-xcex943-dihydrofuranone derivatives of the formula (I-2-a) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above,
are obtained when
carboxylic esters of the formula (III) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above,
are intramolecularly condensed in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
(C) Furthermore, it has been found that substituted 3-phenyl-4-hydroxy-xcex943-dihydrothiophenone derivatives of the formula (I-3-a) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above,
are obtained when
xcex2-ketocarboxylic esters of the formula (IV) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above and
W represents hydrogen, halogen, alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl) or alkoxy (preferably C1-C8-alkoxy),
are intramolecularly cyclized in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of an acid.
Furthermore, it has been found that the compounds of the formulae (I-1-b) to (I-3-b), depicted above in which
(D) Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R1 are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
xcex1) with acyl chlorides of the formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine)
or
xcex2) with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (VI)
R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(E) that the compounds of the formulae (I-1-c) to (I-3-c) depicted above in which Q, R2, M, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above and L represents oxygen are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
with chloroformic acid esters or chloroformic acid thiol esters of the formula (VII)
R2xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
in which
R2 and M are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(F) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-c) to (I-3-c) depicted above in which Q, R2, M, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above and L represents sulphur are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
with chloromonothioformic acid esters or chlorodithioformic acid esters of the formula (VIII) 
in which
M and R2 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(G) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-d) to (I-3-d) depicted above in which Q, R3, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a), depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (IX)
R3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX)
in which
R3 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(H) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-e) to (I-3-e) depicted above in which Q, L, R4, R5, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
with phosphorus compounds of the formula (X) 
in which
L, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(I) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-f) to (I-3-f) depicted above in which Q, E, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
with metal compounds or amines of the formula (XI) or (XII) 
in which
Me represents a mono- or divalent metal (preferably an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal such as lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium),
t represents 1 or 2 and
R13, R14, R15 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl (preferably C1-C8-alkyl),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
(J) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-g) to (I-3-g) depicted above in which Q, L, R6, R7, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are obtained with compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) depicted above in which Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above are in each case reacted
xcex1) with isocyanates or isothiocyanates of the formula (XIII)
R6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Lxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
xe2x80x83in which
R6 and L are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst or
xcex2) with carbamoyl chlorides or thiocarbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
L, R6 and R7 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
The compounds of the formulae (I-1-a), (I-2-a) and (I-3-a) are thus important intermediates for preparing the compounds of the formulae (I-1), (I-2) and (I-3), according to the invention in which G in each case represents one of the groups b), c), d), e), f) or g).
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) have very good activity as pesticides, preferably as insecticides and acaracides, and as herbicides.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the compounds according to the invention. Preferred substituents or ranges of the radicals listed in the formulae hereinabove and hereinbelow are illustrated below:
X preferably represents halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C2-C6-halogenoalkenyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, C3-C6-halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro, cyano or represents phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy or benzylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
Y preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C2-C6-halogenoalkenyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, C3-C6-halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro or cyano.
Z preferably represents halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C2-C6-halogenoalkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, C3-C6-halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro or cyano.
n preferably represents 0, 1, 2 or 3.
Het preferably represents one of the groups 
G preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 preferably represents C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C8-alkyl or poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, each of which may optionally be substituted with halogen, represents C3-C8-cycloalkyl which may optionally be substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy and in which optionally one or more (in particular at most two) not directly adjacent methylene groups may be replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur,
represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl,
represents phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, which is optionally substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy,
represents 5- or 6-membered hetaryl (for example pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl) which is optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C6-alkyl,
represents phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C6-alkyl or
represents 5- or 6-membered hetaryloxy-C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl (for example pyridyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, pyrimidyl-C1-C6-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl)
R2 preferably represents C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl or poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen,
represents C3-C8-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy or
represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy.
R3 preferably represents C1-C8-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each preferably represent C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-alkylamino, di-(C1-C8-alkyl)amino, C1-C8-alkylthio, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, or represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C3-C8-alkenyl or C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, represent phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl, C1-C8-alkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy, represent benzyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy or together represent a C3-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
Q preferably represents 
R9 preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C8-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, represents C3-C8-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy or represents phenyl, benzyl or hetaryl (for example pyridyl, pyrimidyl or thiazolyl), each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano, or represents COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, CO2R2xe2x80x2, SO2R1xe2x80x2, CONH2, CONHR11 or 
R10 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl.
R11 and R12 are identical or different and each represents C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl.
m preferably represents 0 or 1.
R1xe2x80x2 independently of R1 preferably has the meanings given above as being preferred for R1.
R2xe2x80x2 independently of R2 preferably has the meanings given above as being preferred for R2.
X particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
Y particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
Z particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
n particularly preferably represents 0, 1 or 2.
Het particularly preferably represents one of the groups 
G particularly preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in particular (a), (b) or (c),
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 particularly preferably represents C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents C3-C7-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, C1-C5-alkyl or C1-C5-alkoxy,
represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy,
represents phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy or
represents pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or C1-C4-alkyl.
R2 particularly preferably represents C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl or poly-C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine,
represents C3-C7-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy or
represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy.
R3 particularly preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C5-alkyl, C1-C5-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy, cyano and nitro.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C4-alkenylthio or C3-C6-cycloalkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-halogenoalkylthio, C1-C3-alkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkyl.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen (in particular fluorine or chlorine), represent phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C5-halogenoalkyl, C1-C5-alkyl or C1-C5-alkoxy, represent benzyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C5-alkyl, C1-C5-halogenoalkyl or C1-C5-alkoxy or together represent a C3-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
Q particularly preferably represents 
R9 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C6-alkyl, which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, represents C3-C7-cycloalkyl or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C5-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano, represents pyrimidiyl or thiazolyl or represents COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, CO2R2xe2x80x2, SO2R1xe2x80x2, CONH2, CONHR11 or 
R10 particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
R11 and R12 are identical or different and each particularly preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl.
m particularly preferably represents 1.
R1xe2x80x2 independently of R1 particularly preferably has the meanings given above as being particularly preferred for R1.
R2xe2x80x2 independently of R2 particularly preferably has the meanings given above as being particularly preferred for R2.
X very particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano.
Y very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano.
Z very particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano.
n very particularly preferably represents 0, 1 or 2, especially 0 or 1.
Het very particularly preferably represents one of the groups 
G very particularly preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in particular (b) or (c),
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 very particularly preferably represents C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl, which is optionally substituted by methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl or methoxy,
represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy,
represents benzyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy or
represents furanyl, thienyl or pyridyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or methyl.
R2 very particularly preferably represents C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl,
represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by methyl or methoxy or
represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
R3 very particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino or C1-C4-alkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, C1-C2-alkoxy, C1-C2-fluoroalkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio, C1-C2-fluoroalkylthio or C1-C3-alkyl.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, represent phenyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl, methyl or methoxy, represent benzyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy or together represent a C5-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
Q very particularly preferably represents 
R9 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C4-alkyl, represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano, or represents COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, CO2R2xe2x80x2, SO2R1xe2x80x2, CONH2, CONHR11 or 
R10 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or methyl.
R11 and R12 are identical or different and each very particularly preferably represents methyl or ethyl.
m very particularly preferably represents 1.
R1xe2x80x2 independently of R1 very particularly preferably has the meanings given above as being very particularly preferred for R1.
R2xe2x80x2 independently of R2 very particularly preferable has the meanings given above as being very particularly preferred for R2.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions or illustrations can be combined with each other as desired, i.e. including combinations between the ranges and preferred ranges in question. They apply both to the end products and to the precursors and intermediates correspondingly.
Preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being preferred (preferable).
Particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being very particularly preferred.
Saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals such as alkyl or alkenyl, also in combination with hetero atoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy, can in each case be straight-chain or branched, as far as this is possible.
Optionally substituted radicals may be mono- or polysubstituted, and in the case of polysubstitution the substituents may be identical or different.
In addition to the compounds mentioned in the Preparation Examples, the following compounds of the formula (I-1-a) may be specifically mentioned: 
Tables 2 to 8
Compounds of the formula (I-1-a)
In addition to the compounds mentioned in the Preparation Examples, the following compounds of the formula (I-2-a) may be specifically mentioned: 
Tables 10 to 16
Compounds of the formula (I-2-a)
In addition to the compounds mentioned in the Preparation Examples, the following compounds of the formula (I-3-a) may be specifically mentioned: 
Tables 18 to 24
Compounds of the formula (I-3-a)
Using methyl N-[(2,4,6-trimethyl-phenyl)-acetyl]-1-amino-4-methoximinocyclohexane-carboxylate as starting material in accordance with process (A), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using ethyl O-[(2,4-dichloro-phenyl)-acetyl]-1-hydroxy-4-oxo-cyclohexane-carboxylate in accordance with process (B), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using ethyl 2-[2,4-dimethyl-phenyl]-4-(4-methoxy)-benzylmercapto-4,4-(3-oxo-pentamethylene]-3-oxo-butyrate in accordance with process (C), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(2-chloro-4-methyl)-phenyl]-5,5-[(3-phenylimino)-pentamethylene]-pyrrolidin-2,4-dione and pivaloyl chloride as starling materials in accordance with process (Dxcex1), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(4-chloro-2-methyl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5,5-[(3-benzyloximino)-pentamethylene]-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one and acetic anhydride as starting materials in accordance with process (Dxcex2), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(2,4-dichloro-6-methyl)-phenyl]-5,5-[(3-oxo-pentamethylene)]-pyrrolidin-2,4-dione and ethoxyethyl chloroformate as starting materials in accordance with process (E), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(2-chloro)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5,5-[3-(2-acetyl-hydrazino)-pentamethylene]-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one and methyl chloromonothioformate as starting materials in accordance with process (F) variant xcex1, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(2,6-dichloro-4-methyl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-4,4-[(3-methoximino)-pentamethylene]-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one and methanesulfonyl chloride as starting materials in accordance with process (G), the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(2,5-dichloro)-phenyl]-5,5-[(3-oxa)-pentamethylene]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl methanethio-phosphonic acid chloride as starting materials in accordance with process (H), the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[(2,4-dichloro)-phenyl]-5,5-[(3-ethoximino)-pentamethylene]-pytrolidine-2,4-dione and NaOH as starting materials in accordance with process (I), the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[2,4,5-trimethyl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5,5-[(2-oxo)-tetramethylene]-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one and ethyl isocyanate as starting materials in accordance with process (Jxcex1), the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using 3-[2,3,4,6-tetramethyl-phenyl]-5,5-[(4-methoximino)-pentamethylene]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and dimethylcarbamoyl chloride as starting materials in accordance with process (Jxcex2), the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
The compounds of the formula (II) required as starting materials for the process (A) according to the invention 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above,
are novel.
The acylamino acid esters of the formula (II) are obtained, for example, when amino acid derivatives of the formula (XV) 
in which
Q1, m and R8 are each as defined above,
are acylated with substituted phenyl acetyl halides of the formula (XVI) 
in which
X, Y, Z and n are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine
(Chem. Reviews 52, 237-416 (1953); Bhattacharya, Indian J. Chem. 6, 341-5, 1968),
or when acylamino acids of the formula (XVII) 
in which
Q, m, X, Y, Z and n are each as defined above,
are esterified (Chem. Ind. (London) 1568 (1968)).
The compounds of the formula (XVII) 
in which
Q, m, X, Y, Z and n are each as defined above,
are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XVII), are obtained when amino acids of the formula (XVIII) 
in which
Q and m are each as defined above,
are acylated according to Schotten-Baumann with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XVI) 
in which
X, Y, Z and n are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine
(Organikum, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977, p. 505).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XVI) are known. They can be prepared by customary methods (see, for example Henecka, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. 8, p. 467-469 (1952)), or they are known from the patent applications cited at the outset or from WO 98/05638 and WO 97/36868.
Furthermore, the starting materials of the formula (II) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above,
which are employed in the above process (A)
can be prepared by reacting aminonitriles of the formula (XIX) 
in which
Q and m are each as defined above,
with substituted phenyl acetyl halides of the formula 
in which
X, Y, Z, n and Hal are each as defined above,
to give compounds of the formula (XX) 
in which
Q, X, Y, Z, m and n are each as defined above,
and these are subsequently subjected to acid alcoholysis.
The compounds of the formula (XX) are also novel.
By way of example, the reaction schemes below show synthesis paths to intermediates of the formula (II).
The capital letters after some of the formula numbers serve to differentiate between different meanings of Q. Some are also used in the Preparation Examples.
In the reaction schemes below, reference is made to compounds of the formulae 
in which Q and m are as defined above.
In the formula schemes compounds are given by way of example for different meanings of Q and of m=1. These meanings are, however, embraced by the formulae given above.
The radicals R11 in 
together may also represent an optionally methyl- or ethyl-substituted C2-C3-alkanediyl group. 
The compounds of the formula (III) 
in which
Q1, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above,
and which are required as starting materials for the process (B) according to the invention
are novel.
They can be prepared in a simple manner by methods which are known in principle.
Thus, the compounds of the formula (III) are obtained, for example, when
2-hydroxycarboxylic esters of the formula (XXI) 
in which
Q, m and R8 are each as defined above,
are acylated with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XVI) 
in which
X, Y, Z, n and Hal are each as defined above,
(Chem. Reviews 52, 237-416 (1953).
By way of example, the reaction scheme below shows synthesis paths to intermediates of the formula (III) and final products of the formula (I).
The capital letters after some of the formula numbers serve to differentiate between different meanings of Q. Some are also used in the Preparation Examples.
In the reaction scheme, reference is made to compounds of the formula 
in which
Q and m are each as defined above.
In the formula scheme, compounds are given by way of example for different meanings of Q and of m=1. These meanings are, however, embraced by the formulae given above.
The radicals R11 in 
together may also represent an optionally methyl- or ethyl-substituted C2-C3-alkanediyl group. 
The compounds of the formula (IV) 
in which
Q, W, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above,
and which are required as starting materials for the above process (C)
are novel.
They can be prepared by methods which are known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (IV) are obtained, for example, when substituted phenyl acetic esters of the formula (XXII) 
in which
X, Y, Z, n and R8 are each as defined above,
are acylated with 2-benzylthio-carbonyl halides of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
Q and W are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine)
in the presence of strong bases (see, for example, M. S. Chambers, E. J. Thomas, D. J. Williams, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., (1987), 1228).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XXII) are known from the patent applications cited at the outset. Compounds of the formula (XXII) are obtained, for example, when compounds of the formula (XXIV) 
in which
X, Y, Z and n are each as defined above,
are esterified in the presence of alcohols and dehydrating agents (for example conc. sulphuric acid),
or when alcohols are acylated with compounds of the formula (XVI) 
in which
X, Y, Z, n and Hal are each as defined above,
(Chem. Reviews 52, 237-416 (1953)).
The benzylthio-carbonyl halides of the formula (XXIII) are novel. They can be prepared by known processes (J. Antibiotics (1983), 26, 1589, WO 95/26 345).
The acyl halides of the formula (V), carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (VI), chloroformic acid esters or chloroformic acid thioesters of the formula (VII), chloromonothioformic acid esters or chlorodithioformic acid esters of the formula (VIII), sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (IX), phosphorus compounds of the formula (X) and metal hydroxides, metal alkoxides or amines of the formula (XI) and (XII), isocyanates of the formula (XIII) and carbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XIV) furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out process D, E, F, G, H, I and J according to the invention are generally known compounds of organic or inorganic chemistry.
The compounds of the formulae (V) to (XIV) are furthermore known from the patent applications cited at the outset, or they can be prepared by the methods mentioned therein.
The process (A) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (II) in which Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to intramolecular condensation in the presence of a base.
In the process in accordance with (A), Q in the formula (II) may also represent the group 
in which X, Y, Z and n are each as defined above. This also applies to the meaning of Q in the formula (III) in the process in accordance with (B).
Suitable diluents for use in the process (A) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, furthermore polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
All the customary proton acceptors can be employed as the base (deprotinating agent) when carrying out process (A) according to the invention. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (=methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (=tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)amine). Alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium, can moreover be used. Alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and in addition also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide, can furthermore be employed.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively large range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (A) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction components of formula (II) and the deprotonating base are generally employed in approximately equimolar to twice the equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one or the other of the components.
The process (B) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (III) in which Q, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to intramolecular condensation in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Suitable diluents for use in the process (B) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, furthermore polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
All the customary proton acceptors can be employed as the base (deprotinating agent) when carrying out process (B) according to the invention. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (=methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (=tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)amine). Alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium, can moreover be used. Alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and in addition also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide, can furthermore be employed.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively large range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (B) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the reaction components of formula (III) and the deprotonating base are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one or the other of the components.
The process (C) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (IV) in which Q, W, X, Y, Z, m, n and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular cyclization in the presence of an acid and, if appropriate, in the presence of a diluent.
Diluents which are suitable for use in the process (C) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as dichloromethane, chloroform, ethylene chloride, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. It is also possible to employ alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol.
If appropriate, the acid which is employed may also serve as diluent.
Acids which are suitable for use in the process (C) according to the invention are all customary inorganic and organic acids, such as, for example, hydrohalic acids, sulphuric acids, alkyl-, aryl- and halogenoalkylsulphonic acids, in particular halogenated alkylcarboxylic acids, such as, for example, trifluoroacetic acid.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (C) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (IV) and the acid are employed, for example, in equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ the acid as solvent or as catalyst.
The process (Dxcex1) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are in each case reacted with carboxylic halides of the formula (V), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Diluents which are suitable for use in the process (Dxcex1) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert towards the acyl halides. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetralin, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, furthermore ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, nitriles such as acetonitrile, moreover ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, and furthermore carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane. The hydrolytic stability of the acyl halide permitting, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of water.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction according to the process (Dxcex1) according to the invention are customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate and also alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
When carrying out the process (Dxcex1) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (Dxcex1) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) and the carbonyl halide of the formula (V) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carbonyl halide. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (Dxcex2) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (IV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Diluents which are suitable for use in the process (Dxcex2) according to the invention are preferably those diluents which are also preferred when acyl halides are used. A carboxylic anhydride employed in excess can moreover also simultaneously function as the diluent.
Acid binders which are optionally added in the process (Dxcex2) are preferably those acid binders which are also preferred when acyl halides are used.
The reaction temperatures in the process (Dxcex2) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (Dxcex2) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) and the carboxylic anhydride of the formula (VI) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carboxylic anhydride. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
In general, diluent and the carboxylic anhydride which is present in excess, and also the carboxylic acid that is formed are removed by distillation or by washing with an organic solvent or with water.
The process (E) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are in each case reacted with chloroformic acid esters or chloroformic acid thiol esters of the formula (VII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Acid binders which are suitable for the reaction according to the process (E) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBA, Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Suitable diluents for use in the process (E) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert towards the chloroformic acid esters or chloroformic acid thiol esters. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetraline, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methylisopropyl ketone, nitriles such as acetonitrile, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, and additionally carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane.
When carrying out the process (E) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. If the reaction is carried out in the presence of the diluent and an acid binder, the reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (E) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (E) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) and the appropriate chloroformic acid ester or chloroformic acid thiol ester of the formula (VII) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 2 mol) of one or the other component. Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, precipitated salts are removed and the reaction mixture which remains is concentrated by removing the diluent under reduced pressure.
The process (F) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are in each case reacted with compounds of the formula (VIII) in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (F), approximately 1 mol of chloromonothioformic acid ester or chlorodithioformic acid ester of the formula (VIII) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a), at 0 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 60xc2x0 C.
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, nitriles, ketones, carboxylic esters, amides, sulphones, sulphoxides, but also halogenoalkanes.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofurane, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents, such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide, the further addition of acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are employed, then customary inorganic or organic bases are suitable, and examples which may be mentioned are sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure, and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (G) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are in each case reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (IX), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (G), approximately 1 mol of sulphonyl chloride of the formula (IX) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formula (I-1-a) to (I-3-a), at xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 70xc2x0 C.
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, ketones, carboxylic esters, nitriles, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofurane, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotinating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide), the further addition of acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are employed, then customary inorganic or organic bases are suitable, and examples which may be mentioned are, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure, and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (H) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are in each case reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (X), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (H), 1 to 2, preferably 1 to 1.3, mol of the phosphorus compound of the formula (X) is reacted per mole of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-3-a), at temperatures between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210 and 110xc2x0 C., to obtain compounds of the formulae (I-1-e) to (I-3-e).
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, ketones, carboxylic esters, nitrites, alcohols, sulphides, sulphones, sulphoxides, etc.
Preference is given to using acetonitrile, dimethyl sulphoxide, ethyl acetate, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
Acid binders which may be added, if appropriate, are customary inorganic or organic bases, such as hydroxides, carbonates or amines. Examples include sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure, and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods of organic chemistry. The end products obtained are preferably purified by crystallization, chromatographic purification or by so-called xe2x80x9cincipient distillationxe2x80x9d, i.e. removal of the volatile constituents under reduced pressure.
The process (I) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are reacted with metal hydroxides or metal alkoxides of the formula (XI) or amines of the formula (XII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Preferred diluents for the process (I) according to the invention are ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, diethyl ethers or else alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, but also water. The process (I) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. The reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (J) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) are in each case reacted with (Jxcex1) compounds of the formula (XIII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or (Jxcex2) with compounds of the formula (XIV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (Jxcex1), approximately 1 mol of isocyanate of the formulae (XIII) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a), at 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 50xc2x0 C.
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitriles, ketones, carboxylic esters, sulphones, sulphoxides.
If appropriate, catalysts may be added to promote the reaction. Catalysts which can be very advantageously employed are organotin compounds, such as, for example, dibutyltin dilaurate. The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
In the preparation process (Jxcex2), approximately 1 mol of carbamoyl chloride of the formula (XIV) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-3-a), at 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 70xc2x0 C.
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitriles, ketones, carboxylic esters, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compound (I-1-a) to (I-3-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide), the further addition of acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are used, then customary inorganic or organic bases are suitable, and examples which may be mentioned are sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, triethylamine or pyridine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure, and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling animal pests, preferably arthropods and nematodes, in particular insects and arachnids, which are encountered in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene field. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellho scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypli, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Doralis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardelIa, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp. Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flaminea, Prodenia litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionelIa, Hofmannophila pseudospretelia, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varive stis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Antho nomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Cono derus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon soisti tialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The active compounds according to the invention are distinguished by a high insecticidal and acaricidal activity.
They can be employed particularly successfully against insects which are harmful to plants, such as, for example, against the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleariae) or against the larvae of the green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps), against peach aphids (Myzus persicae) or else against the fruit tree red spider mite (Panonychus ulmi).
The active compounds according to the invention can furthernore be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm-killers and, especially, as weed-killers. By weeds, in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledon weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindemia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledon crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledon weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cycnodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledon crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The compounds are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total controlling of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and squares with or without tree plantings. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial cultures, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on ornamental and sports lawns and meadow areas and for the selective control of weeds in annual cultures.
The active compounds according to the invention are particularly suitable for selectively controlling monocotyledonous weeds in dicotyledonous crops by the pre- and post-emergence method. For example, they can be employed very successfully for controlling harmful grasses in cotton or sugar beet.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forining agents.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
Suitable solid carriers are:
for example, ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example, crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents are: for example, non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkyl sulphonates, alkyl sulphates, aryl sulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersing agents are: for example, lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound according to the invention can be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilizing agents, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, carboxylic acid esters, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas, substances produced by microorganisms, and the like.
Particularly favourable mixing partners are, for example, the following:
Fungicides:
2-aminobutane; 2-anilino4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyri midine; 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide; (E)-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxyphenyl)-acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoximino[alpha-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethionate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram,
dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezin, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithion, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil. fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, tiudioxonil, fluoromide. fluquinconazole, flusilazole, fltisulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), ipriodione, isoprothiolane,
kasugamycin, copper preparations such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxycarboxin,
pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, phthalide, pimaricin, piperalin, polycarbamate, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon,
quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazoxide, trichiamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin,
zineb, ziram.
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinon, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazol, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/acaricide/nematicides:
Abamectin, Acephate, Acetamiprid, Acrinathrin, Alanycarb, Aldicarb, Aldoxycarb, Alpha-cypermethrin, Alphamethnrn, Amitraz, Avermectin, AZ 60541, Azadirachtin, Azamethiphos, Azinphos A, Azinphos M, Azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, Baculoviren, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, Bendiocarb, Benfuracarb, Bensultap, Benzoximate, Betacyfluthrin, Bifenazate, Bifenthrin, Bioethanomethrin, Biopermethrin, BPMC, Bromophos A, Bufencarb, Buprofezin, Butathiofos, Butocarboxim, Butylpyridaben,
Cadusafos, Carbaryl, Carbofuran, Carbophenothion, Carbosulfan, Cartap, Chloethocarb, Chlorethoxyfos, Chlorfenapyr, Chlorfenvinphos, Chlorfluazuron, Chlormephos, Chlorpyrifos, Chlorpyrifos M, Chlovaporthrin, Cis-Resmethrin, Cispermethrin, Clocythrin, Cloethocarb, Clofentezine, Cyanophos, Cycloprene, Cycloprothrin, Cyfluthrin, Cyhalothrin, Cyhexatin, Cypermethrin, Cyromazine,
Deltamethrin, Demeton M, Demeton S, Demeton-S-methyl, Diacloden, Diafen-thiuron, Diazinon, Dichlorvos, Diflubenzuron, Dimethoat, Dimethylvinphos, Diofenolan, Disulfoton, Docusat-sodium, Dofenapyn,
Eflusilanate, Emamectin, Empenthrin, Endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., Esfen-valerate, Ethiofencarb, Ethion, Ethoprophos, Etofenprox, Etoxazole, Etrimfos,
Fenamiphos, Fenazaquin, Fenbutatin oxide, Fenitrothion, Fenothiocarb, Fenoxacrim, Fenoxycarb, Fenpropathrin, Fenpyrad, Fenpyrithrin, Fenpyroximate, Fenvalerate, Fipronil, Fluazinam, Fluazuron, Flubrocythrinate,. Flucycloxuron, Flucythrinate, Flufenoxuron, Flutenzine, Fluvalinate, Fonophos, Fosmethilan, Fosthiazate, Fub-fenprox, Furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
Halofenozide, HCH, Heptenophos, Hexaflumuron, Hexythiazox, Hydroprene,
Imidacloprid, Isazofos, Isofenphos, Isoxathion, Ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
Lambda-cyhalothrin, Lufenuron,
Malathion, Mecarbam, Metaldehyde, Methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, Methidathion, Methiocarb, Methomyl, Methoxyfenozide, Metolcarb, Metoxadiazone, Mevinphos, Milbemectin, Monocrotophos,
Naled, Nitenpyram, Nithiazine, Novaluron,
Omethoat, Oxamyl, Oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, Parathion A, Parathion M, Peimethrin, Phenthoat, Phorat, Phosalone, Phosmet, Phosphamidon, Phoxim, Pirimicarb, Pirimiphos A, Pirimiphos M, Profenofos, Promecarb, Propoxur, Prothiofos, Prothoat, Pymetrozine, Pyraclofos, Pyresmethrin, Pyrethrum, Pyridaben, Pyridathion, Pyrimidifen, Pyriproxyfen,
Quinalphos,
Ribavirin,
Salithion, Sebufos, Silafluofen, Spinosad, Sulfotep, Sulprofos,
Tau-fluvalinate, Tebufenozide, Tebufenpyrad, Tebupirimiphos, Teflubenzuron, Tefluthrin, Temephos, Temivinphos, Terbufos, Tetrachlorvinphos, Thetacypermethrin, Thiapronil, Thiatriphos, Thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, Thiodicarb, Thiofanox, Thuringiensin, Tralocythrin, Tralomethrin, Triarathene, Triazamate, Triazophos, Triazuron, Trichlophenidine, Trichlorfon, Triflumuron, Trimethacarb,
Vamidothion, Vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii,
YI 5302,
Zeta-cypermethrin, Zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetrameth ylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetlyoxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-ditluorethioxv)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate.
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dinettiyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazoldinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl [2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmnethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
Herbicides:
for example anilides, such as, for example, diflufenican and propanil; arylcarboxylic acids such as, for example, dichloropicolinic acid, dicamba and picloram; aryloxyalkanoic acids, such as, for example, 2,4 D, 2,4 DB, 2,4 DP, fluroxypyr, MCPA, MCPP and triclopyr; aryloxy-phenoxy-alkanoic acid esters, such as, for example, diclofop-methyl, fenoxaprop-ethyl, fluazifop-butyl, haloxyfop-methyl and quizalofop-ethyl; azinones, such as, for example, chloridazon and norflurazon; carbamates, such as, for example, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham and propham; chloroacetanilides, such as, for example, alachlor, acetochlor, butachlor, metazachlor, metolachlor, pretilachlor and propachlor, dinitroanilines, such as, for example, oryzalin, pendimethalin and trifluralin; diphenyl ethers, such as, for example, acifluorfen, bifenox, fluoroglycofen, fomesafen, halosafen, lactofen and oxyfluorfen; ureas, such as, for example, chlortoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron and methabenzthiazuron; hydroxylamines, such as, for example, alloxydim, clethodim, cycloxydim, sethoxydim and tralkoxydim; imidazolinones, such as, for example, imazethapyr, imazamethabenz, imazapyr and imazaquin; nitriles, such as, for example, bromoxynil, dichlobenil and ioxynil; oxyacetamides, such as, for example, mefenacet; sulphonylureas, such as, for example, amidosulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, cinosulfuron, metsulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron and tribenuron-methyl; thiocarbamates, such as, for example, butylate, cycloate, di-allate, EPFC, esprocarb, molinate, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb and tri-allate; ttiazines, such as, for example, atrazine, cyanazine, simazine, simetryn, terbutryn and terbutylazine; triazinones, such as, for example, hexazinone, metamitron and metribuzin; others, Such as, for example, aminotriazole, benfuresate, bentazone, cinmethylin, clomazone, clopyralid, difenzoquat, dithiopyr, ethofumesate, fluorochloridone, glufosinate, glyphosate, isoxaben, pyridate, quinchlorac, quinmerac, sulphosate and tridiphane.
The active compound according to the invention can furthermore be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergistic agents. Synergistic agents are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds without it being necessary for the synergistic agent added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are used in a customary manner appropriate for the use form.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound has outstanding residual action on wood and clay and a stability to alkali on limed substrates.
The active compounds according to the invention are effective not only against plant and hygiene pests and pests of stored products, but also in the veterinary medicine sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as hard ticks, soft ticks, mange mites, harvest mites, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp. and Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and lschnocerina, for example, Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Wemeckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp., Felicola spp.
From the order of the Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Chrysops spp., Hybomitra spp, Atylotus spp., Tabanus spp., Haematopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp., Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohifahrtia spp., Sarcophaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp. and Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example, Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp., Xenopsylla spp. and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Heteropterida, for example, Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp. and Panstrongylus spp.
From the order of the Blattrida, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela germanica and Supella spp.
From the sub-class of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example, Argas spp., Omithodorus spp., Otabius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Dermacentor spp., flaemaphysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Dermanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Stemostoma spp. and Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astig(mata), for example, Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp, Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp. and Laminosioptes spp.
For example, they show outstanding activity against Boophilus microplus and Lucilia cuprina. 
The active compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are also suitable for controlling arthropods which infest agricultural productive livestock such as, for example, cattle, sheep, goats, horses, pigs, donkeys, camels, buffalo, rabbits, chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and bees, other pets, such as, for example, dogs, cats, cage birds and aquarium fish, and also so-called test animals, such as, for example, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats and mice. By controlling these arthropods mortality and reductions in productivity (for meat, milk, wool, hides, eggs, honey etc.) should be diminished, so that more economic and simple animal husbandry is possible by use of the active compounds according to the invention.
The active compounds according to the invention are used in the veterinary sector in a known manner by enteral administration in the form of, for example. tablets, capsules, potions, drenches, granules, pastes, boli, the feed-through process and suppositories, by parenteral administration, such as, for example, by injections (intra-muscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intraperitoneal etc), implants, by nasal administration, by dermal use in the form, for example, of dipping or bathing, spraying, pouring on and spotting on, washing and powdering, and also with the aid of moulded articles containing the active compound, such as collars, ear marks, tail marks, limb bands, halters, marking devices, etc.
When used for livestock, poultry, pets and the like, the active compounds of the formula (I) can be used as formulations (for example powders, emulsions, flowables) which comprise the active compounds in an amount of 1 to 80% by weight, directly or after 100 to 10,000-fold dilution, or they can be used as a chemical bath.
It has furthermore been found that the compounds of the formula I according to the invention display high insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned as examples and are preferredxe2x80x94but without being limited:
Beetles, such as
Hylotrupes bajulus, Chlorophorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufovillosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobium pertinex, Ernobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Xyleborus spec., Tryptodendron spec., Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec. and Dinoderus minutus. 
Hymenopterans, such as
Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus and Urocerus augur. 
Termites, such as
Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotemies indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticuitermes lucifugus, Mastotemies darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis and Coptotermes fomnosanus. 
Bristle-tails such as Lepisma saccharina. 
Industrial materials in the present connection are to be understood as meaning non-living materials, such as, preferably, plastics, adhesives, sizes, papers and cards, leather, wood and processed wood products, and lacquers and paints.
Material to be preserved from insect damage which is quite particularly preferred is wood and processed wood products.
Wood and processed wood products which can be protected by the agents according to the invention or mixtures comprising these are to be understood as meaning, for example: building timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, boat gangplanks, wooden vehicles, crates, pallets, containers, telegraph masts, wood lagging, wooden windows and doors, plywood, chipboards, joinery or wood products used quite generally in house construction or building joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of concentrates or generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersing agent anCdor binder or fixing agent, water repellant, optionally siccatives and UV stabilizers, and if appropriate dyestuffs and pigments, and also other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for preservation of wood and derived timber products comprise the active compound according to the invention in a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of composition or concentrate employed depends on the nature and the occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum amount employed for the use can in each case be determined by a series of tests. In general, however, it is sufficient to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound based on the material to be preserved.
The solvent and/or diluent used is an organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-like organochemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water and, if appropriate, an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
Oily or oil-like solvents having an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., are preferably employed as organochemical solvents. Corresponding mineral oils or aromatic fractions thereof or solvent mixtures containing mineral oil, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene, are used as such water-insoluble, oily and oil-like solvents of low volatility.
Mineral oils having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil having a boiling range from 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum or aromatics having a boiling range from 160 to 280xc2x0 C., terpentine oil and the like are advantageously employed.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene, preferably xcex1l-monochloronaphthalene, are employed.
The organic oily or oil-like solvents of low volatility having an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be replaced in part by organochemical solvents of high or medium volatility, provided that the solvent mixture likewise has an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or can be emulsified in this solvent mixture.
According to a preferred embodiment, some of the organochemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced by an aliphatic polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture. Aliphatic organochemical solvents containing hiydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ethers, esters or the like, are preferably used.
Organochemical binders which are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are water-dilutable and/or soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organochemical solvents employed and are known per se, in particular binders consisting of or comprising an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenolic resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene-coumarone resin or silicone resin, drying plant and/or drying oils and/or binders which dry by physical means and are based on a naturally occurring and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binders in an amount of up to 10% by weight. In addition, dyestuffs, pigments, water-repellant agents, odour correctants and inhibitors or corrosion prevention agents and the like which are known per se can be employed.
Preferably, according to the invention, the composition or concentrate comprises at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or one drying plant oil as an organochemical binder. Alkyd resins having an oil content of more than 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight, are preferably used according to the invention.
All or some of the binder mentioned can be replaced by a fixing agent (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent evaporation of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation. They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of the binder employed).
The plasticizers originate from the chemical classes of phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl, dioctyl or benzyl butyl phthalate, phosphoric acid esters, such as tributyl phosphate, adipic acid esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, oleates, such as butyl oleate, glycerol ethers or higher molecular weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluenesulphonic acid esters.
Fixing agents are based chemically on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether, or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylenebenzophenone.
Water in particular is also a possible solvent or diluent, if appropriate mixed with one or more of the abovementioned organochemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersing agents.
Particularly effective wood preservation is achieved by impregnation processes on a large industrial scale, for example vacuum, a double vacuum or pressure processes.
If appropriate, the ready-to-use compositions can also comprise other insecticides, and if appropriate also one or more fungicides.
Possible additional admixing partners are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in this document are an express constituent of the present application.
Especially preferred admixing partners can be insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, permethfin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron and triflumuron, and fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlofluanid, tolylfluanid, 3-iodo-2-propinyl butylcarbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.